User talk:Kevin W.
Rear Admiral (lower half) I know the modern US Navy calls it that but didn't they (Star Trek) use the title of Commodore? Was just asking because I was looking to do the rank pages for teh TWOK era along your style (to keep with the formating). --Sneg 14:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :The term Commodore was used from ENT up until TNG. Since then it's been the two Rear Admiral grades. Don't worry about doing the rank pages. I'm already planning on doing pages for all eras. Kevin W. 19:09, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Already started on one. Federation Starfleet Ranks - 2278 - Sciences but I haven't gotten much futher. Whew those are alot of work. And also did a Commodore page. --Sneg 19:39, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::I notice you're using the Kuro-RPG ranks. Good. Stick to using the ranks that have usable images. If there isn't an image for Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet, then don't put that down as a rank. TWOK enlisted ranks only go MCPO 1st Class, MCPO2, SCPO, CPO, Petty Officer 1st Class, PO2, Able Seaman. Also, I wouldn't use the Fleet Captain rank. There isn't enough evidence to suggest it exists. ::::Sorry about the MCPO thing - was just trying to keep with the formating of what you had already. Kuro-RPG Ranks are really pretty aren't they? :) Classic Trek had at least two FCapt's - Pike and Garth. Memory Alpha --Sneg 20:49, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I know about Pike and Garth. It's just that they were the only FCapts seen ever, so there's no evidence to suggest the rank was continued. Uniforms Very last time I'll be checking (Cable modem gets returned to the Cabel company today!). Yup they're from Spike's Star Trek page. (Man you have a good eye). I wasn't planning on doing ALL the uniforms just the basic ones. I know he (I assume Spike is a "he") has ALOT of uniforms on his site but I wasn't planning on doing all the versions, just a sample of one or two uniforms from each era (know what I mean?) If you see one dress uniform from the Classic Era (you've seen them all) I don't think you need to see the same one in red and blue. :-) Hopefully I'll be back on line by the end of the week. --Sneg 11:10, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Ranks I just wanted to compliment you on the work you're doing with the ranks for the movie era. Very well done. I was wondering, though, if there was any plans on putting a description in for the various versions. For example, what the differance is between a "Dividion Commander" and a "Division Command Officer." Just curious. JusticeCEO 11:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Division commanders are the highest officers in their division. They can wear the white with a division slash or they can stick with the division color with white slash, which is what other officers in charge of the division wear. I'm thinking I may just merge the articles, though. ::Or we could just add an article on how the ranks/divisions are read. Up to you, though. I just want to make sure everyone that reads it will be able to understand it. JusticeCEO 11:55, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Rank Image Help Sneg told me that you needed some help with the movie-ear rank images. Just let me know what you need and I'll try and get it done. You can reach me at JusticeCEO@optonline.net if you need to. JusticeCEO 11:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I uploaded the straight Cadet rates & ranks and then noticed that there was no page for them. If you want, I can add a page or you can just use these to make sure I did the naming right. JusticeCEO 14:42, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::No, because they're supposed to have a division slash indicating what division the cadet will be entering after they graduate. I should have told you. They do look good, though. The naming is correct. --Kevin W. 17:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::That's odd. I thought that there were some undecideds, like Savik, that just had the red with no stripe. Oh well, they're there if we need them. JusticeCEO 17:19, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmm. According to this - http://st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/2278-2350/divisions.htm, only the sleeve bands have division slashes. The shoulder straps are solid red. --Kevin W. 17:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Now that is interesting. I think we should stay with the stripes on both, though. It makes for a more uniform look. (Yes, the pun was intended. ;-) ) JusticeCEO 20:25, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I disagree. While this is a fanon wiki, we can't openly contradict canon. --Kevin W. 22:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I do see your point, but I am still partial to the explaination that the red shoulder stripes were for the undecided cadets. However, you are the rank guru and I will bow to your judgement. JusticeCEO 01:07, 11 August 2006 (UTC) It's finallt done!!!! Well, all except the Enlisted ranks for Cadets and Dividion Command Officers, but those aren't on the Kuro site. --JusticeCEO 15:26, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :A-W-E-to the motherfrakking-S-O-M-E! Thanks for all of your help. I really do appreciate it. Now I just need to finish uploading all of the Bajoran ranks and it should be done. --Kevin W. 20:04, 13 September 2006 (UTC) X (ST:Phoenix-X) Kevin W., why have you erased my article and marked this page for deletion? --Hawku 03:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Because it should be within the main Phoenix-X article instead. --Kevin W. 03:13, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the heads up. --Hawku 03:16, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Categorys *Well this is for my future articles on this tar Trek wiki. - Captain Zman *sorry, I am still new here, I just became a member about 10 min ago and I am still learning about what to do on this website, so i gess you can delete the Category, friends? - Captain Zman **Don't worry. I wasn't trying to be mean. This page may help you in the future. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Wikipedia_Isn%27t **BTW, click the second button from the right on the toolbar to sign all of your talk page messages. --Kevin W. 23:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for the link now I now what to do here and who to do it. Captain Zman Enterprise-Z *''Do Not edit my articles in the future'' - Captain Zman *'Stop it!' - Captain Zman **Sorry, but as a contributing member of this wiki, I have an obligation to make sure that all of the articles are up to standard. I was merely making your article fit those standards. There are rules for formatting that must be followed. --Kevin W. 05:55, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Ranks Kevin, what difference does it make if i use a rank pic on MY character pages that i uploaded as compared to one you uploaded AFTER i uploaded mine? (I don't mean to be combative but to me it makes no sense you changing the pic)--Logan MacLeod 23:15, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I only changed them because everyone here uses the Kuro-RPG ranks. They're the best. Period. It's simply a matter of uniformity. --Kevin W. 23:26, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::okay, i can understand wanting uniformity but the images were EXACTALLY the same and the non kuro ones i used were uploaded because there were none of that on the site (i searched) and as for them being the best that is YOUR oppinion (which i respect) not a definite fact.--Logan MacLeod 23:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::p.s. i don't mean my response to sound combative--Logan MacLeod 23:42, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'm currently in the process of getting all of the ranks up. Considering how many rank eras, how many divisions and how many ranks there are, it's a long process. Just don't worry about the rank images. Tell me what images you need specifically and I'll get them taken care of. --Kevin W. 23:47, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Kevin, when you get a chance i need lieutenant (operations) pip image 2373 era. thx --Logan MacLeod 00:43, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Already been done. --Kevin W. 00:51, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks :) --Logan MacLeod 01:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Another rank request (sorry) if possible i would like (if you can find it) a master chief petty officer insignia 2373 era on the operations background. thx --Logan MacLeod 04:06, 15 August 2006 (UTC) : --Kevin W. 04:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks, again --Logan MacLeod 04:26, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Demilitarized Zone links I understand your point, I guess, but most of the links that you changed have no corresponding page here as yet. Like "Great Houses" or "House of Duras" or "William Ross" or "Founders" or "Klingon-Cardassian War". So why change them from Memory Alpha? Now there's a bunch of broken links. Personally, I'd rather having them link to the pertinent information. Wouldn't you? ::I'll try to post the pages here tomorrow. --Kevin W. 07:22, 18 August 2006 (UTC) What?! *What the $%^&, why are you always changing my pages and stuff? STOP IT RIGHT NOW, these are my articles, so don't edit them unless you have my permission!!! - Captain Zman ::Calm the #$%^ down. Your articles are not correctly formatted, and they need to be fixed. Also, show me anything in the Wiki rules that says I can't edit your articles. --Kevin W. 04:32, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::Let's watch the language people. And Captain Zman - Kevin is correct. Your two articles were only moderately corrected for formating. Not every article here needs to link back to Memory Alpha. Please look at www.wikia.com where this site is based/hosted from to learn how things work. Also when signing your name please put two dashes (-) and four tildes (~) at the end of your comments. That will automatically sign your name and date your messages. --Sneg 10:49, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *Well, ok, I'm sorry about the language, but it is Fanon and I created the page/article, and well I think it's up to me to see who edits my pages. - Captain Zman ::No, it's not up to you. This wiki is open to editing from anyone and you cannot dictate who can and cannot edit your pages. --Kevin W. 21:18, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::And the only thing done was FORMATING which isn't changing your article only improving it. And I shall repeat Also when signing your name please put two dashes (-) and four tildes (~) at the end of your comments. That will automatically sign your name and date your messages. --Sneg 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Dose Porthos look better now? --Captain Zman 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Why did you call me a @#$%^&*, I made the Enterprise (NX-01) a liite better?! --Captain Zman 06:11, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::You changed the sidebar image, which was fine as is. --Kevin W. 01:16, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *I'm sooooooooo sorry! Ok, I think it looks much better, because Enterprise (NX-01) is in action, and in space. Your poicture is like that on like every Enterprise page, I thought it would look much better... --Captain Zman 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. **Ok, I'm sorry I hope we can forget all this, friends --Captain Zman 11:25, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *All I'm doing is adding more information on USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and adding some pictures. **I am following Memory-Alpha's Format... --Captain Zman 11:25, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *How the #$%^ is adding links to Memory-Alpha vandalism!?!?! **I am doing this bacuse it's all red on the pages, so I put the links their! --Captain Zman 08:00, 23 August 2006 (UTC) *Why do you want to delete Gorn --Captain Zman 11:15, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Language people! Let's keep it clean and civil!' --Sneg 13:04, 26 August 2006 (UTC) User Info Box Guess you like that I added this huh? :-) --Sneg 17:26, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Indeed. --Kevin W. 17:28, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ''The new look'' *Well, No I did not removed a lot of important information, in fact I only set it up better and added more vary important information, like a introdution on the Main Page, and I added a picture to make it look more exsciting, and more fun and the Intro has more Info, and there's only 2 days left of August, so I had to update it, because what can we do in two days... Nothing! Why be so negative! Do you not like all new changes. So, I made it look better, thank you vary much! - Captain Zman August 29, 2006 *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. making it look more apeling, and jsut becuse I am a really bad speller dose not mean I can get band from this wiki!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 *Well the main page has not changed in a while and the Did You Know? part is the same after a million years and it's the same with The Article of the Week **PS: Vadelizum means: willful or malicious destruction or defacement of public or private property. ***So, I am only editing to the the wiki to make it look better, and it's Fanon so I will follow the format, BUT don't change or edit any of my creations!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 Userboxes You may have considered this already, but (in the spirit of being helpful) if you can get your userboxes in two columns side by side, it might look better (and take up less page space). Just a meant-to-be-constructive suggestion. --Sasorizaa1 20:35, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I've tried, but because not all of the boxes are uniform in terms of size, it doesn't work. --Kevin W. 20:37, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe set it up as a table.. (and 25 of them?!?!?) --Sneg 21:59, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::Does my large number of userboxes cause a problem for anyone? No. If they don't want to see them, then they don't have to visit my user page. Simple as that. --Kevin W. 23:23, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Deletion I don't understand why you're blanking what seems to be good content, like X (ST:Phoenix-X). Please give a reason when you tag something for deletion. Angela (talk) 18:27, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :The issue with the X article was already resolved. Note the entry for it on this talk page. I don't provide reasons for deletion because I don't know how. Would you mind explaining? --Kevin W. 01:26, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Source References Why delete references to canon sources, like (TNG: "Manhunt")? As long as they're not red-linked, I don't see the problem. It helps diferentiate canon from fanon in articles that contain both. --TimPendragon 21:17, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Because, if we continue to add the links, then we'd require adding the episodes, so we'd just end up being MA with fanon added. I say delete the links because there are links to the MA articles and they have the individual episode links. --Kevin W. 22:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Kevin, those references weren't links. They were just plain text references. --TimPendragon 22:14, 18 September 2006 (UTC)